Trial By Darkness
by Sage Lightning
Summary: A multiverse-travelling being named Agent Lightning appears in the Narutoverse and starts causing mayhem; he is followed shortly thereafter by his arch enemy, Q, who makes Konan and Nagato an offer they really can't refuse. And in the midst of such chaos, yet another being appears, his entire existence on the line as a result of a previous run-in with Q. Rated M for swears/violence


**Disclaimer: I own Naruto!**

**Over 9000 years in jail and over 9000 quadrillion dollars in fines later...**

**Author Lightning:...(died thousands of years ago)**

**Agent Lightning: Well, luckily for me I'm immortal and I shaved Chuck Norris' beard off! (scene missing in which Agent Lightning tries to shave off Chuck Norris' beard, but fails and dies for 3 seconds before his haxorz bullshit brings him back to life) So I guess I'll say the REAL disclaimer: the Author Sage Lightning does not own Naruto or any other unoriginal stuff in this story. Now, where's that ocarina...**

**(Song of Time plays)**

**Author Lightning: (his remains come completely back to life): Thanks Agent Lightning.**

**Agent Lightning: Whatever, you p #$%- Wait, I thought you decided to stop censoring swear words, you fucking fuck face!**

**Author Lightning: I still have my exceptions...**

**Agent Lightning: Try this on for size, YOU #$^%$##$%^&^%$#$&^%$$^&*&^%$%^)(*&^# #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&*^$# #%$&)*&^%##%^-**

**Author Lightning: AGENT LIGHTNING, SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH THE ERAGON MOVIE WHILE PLAYING A MY LITTLE PONY GAME WHILE LISTENING TO JUSTIN BIEBER MUSIC!**

**Agent Lightning: You wouldn't dare...**

**Author Lightning: (the 20th Century Fox Logo appears, girlish voices and horse hooves start sounding in the background, and millions of excited fangirls suddenly appear from nowhere)**

**Agent Lightning: ...Okay, you win this round. (he opens up an interdimensional portal and escapes into the fanfiction below) **

**Final note: I recommend reading my fanfic, You've Just Crossed the Line III at the very least (possibly the other two as well and maybe A Chuunin Exam Parody), and checking the character bios at the end of my profile for this story to make more sense (sense? HERESY!). This is probably going to be my final fan fiction, and it might not last longer than this chapter unless I get a few reviews (or depending on what else life decides to throw at me...)**

Trial by Darkness

Chapter One: Pieces on the Board

In the strangely modern-looking city of Amegakure a dimensional portal opened up; and out of it flew an eighteen year old young man. He was wearing a black shirt and pants and a yellow tench coat. On his waist was sheathed a sword with a black pommel and a yellow blade. He had light tan skin, brown hair and eyes, a somewhat slim build, and stood at about six feet tall. And he was quickly spotted by the "angel" of Ame, Konan, who flew down after him.

"Pathetic, you're even more noticeable than that orange idiot, and probably even more of an idiot at that." She taunted at the young man, unaware of the danger she was in.

The young man right eye began to twitch.

"My name is Agent Lightning," he said in a deceptively calm voice, "and you, despite how hot you are, are dead."

Konan immediately formed some of her paper origami projectiles, and Agent Lightning started making handseals. As the origami neared Agent Lightning, he finished his seal sequence.

"Bullshit Cannon no Jutsu!" He intoned.

A potato appeared in mid-air and began firing yellow lazers, destroying the origami and sending Konan ducking for cover as Agent Lightning laughed hysterically.

"That won't work against my new technique!"

He raised his hand, and a ball of green energy began to form on it.

"HOMING GAMMA RAY BURST!"

A lethal beam of radiation shot itself towards the alleyway Konan was hiding in. She grew her wings and took off, trying to evade it, but the beam suddenly swerved and followed her. Konan glanced behind her and decided to change her course. Her dear old friend would protect her. Or so she thought.

As she flew behind Ame's tallest tower, Pain appeared on the balcony and raised his palm.

"Shinra Tensei." He tonelessly said, assured of his divinity.

The lazer beam hit his barrier and exploded with the force of 500 megatons of TNT. The entire nation of Ame was leveled, killing thousands, including Nagato and Konan.

Agent Lightning, who had teleported himself away from the explosion before it happened, watched from afar as the mushroom cloud exploded into being.

"Ahh...that's better. Now that my built up rage has been taken care of, let's have some more fun!"

As Agent Lightning flew away, another multiversal vortex opened up, revealing a man dressed in red and black robes who sat on a levitating throne: his nemesis, Q. Q surveyed the total devastation with distaste.

"The fool. One can not simply go and destroy things for no reason, there has to be some sort of purpose, even if it's a test. Even if that test happens to be entertaining..."

He snapped his fingers, and Nagato and Konan came back to life as they were, except that Nagato was fully healed. Nagato examined his body in amazement.

"How...who...why?" Nagato said, unable to say much more.

"Simple really," Q began, "I am going to give you more power than you have ever dreamed of. All I want in return is for you to humble that yellow and black clad fool, Agent Lightning."

Nagato and Konan stared at him for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. Q smirked.

Within the depths of Konohagakure's Forest of Death, a figure rather similar to Agent Lightning stood atop of the Forest's central tower. The figure was of a similar age and mostly similar physical appearance, the main difference being that his trench coat and shirt colors as well as those of his sword were reversed. He blinked wildly and shook his head, seemingly dazed and confused by an unknown force.

"Ugh...what a trip..." he moaned. "I wish Q and Nayru had made the journey a little smoother. But then again, I'm being tested, not set free."

Lightning heard a distant boom, and looked towards the north. A mushroom cloud was steadily rising in the distance. He took the cloud as the start of his trial, and jumped off of the tower, landing lithely onto the Forest floor. Breaking into a run, Lightning missed the yellow and black blur which flew overhead in the same direction as he, towards Konoha proper.


End file.
